


Kiedy Sherlock poznał Harry

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić po weselu Johna. Najprostsze rozwiązania są podobno najlepsze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedy Sherlock poznał Harry

**Kiedy Sherlock poznał Harry**

  
  
  
  
Obudziło ją głośne walenie do drzwi. Ktoś pod drzwiami wyczerpał najwyraźniej swoje pokłady cierpliwości, bo, nie dając jej czasu na pełne wybudzenie –  szlag, gdzie ja jestem, do cholery? – zaczął stukać w okienną szybę, niemal ją wybijając. Szybko zerknęła na świecące w ciemnościach cyfry zegara. Było po dziewiątej wieczorem. Znów przespała cały dzień, niech to diabli.  
\- Chwileczkę! – zawołała, wciągając na siebie brudnoróżowy, rozciągnięty sweter i niechętnie kierując się w stronę drzwi. Jeśli to kolejny wierzyciel, po prostu powie mu, żeby wziął dupsko w troki. To nie jej wina, że jeszcze nie znalazła pracy i w ogóle co on sobie wyo…  
Harry otworzyła drzwi i niemal równocześnie zamknęła usta.  
Na progu stał wysoki brunet w smokingu i nonszalancko palił papierosa. Zgasił go dopiero pod jej bosymi stopami. Zadarła głowę, bo elegancik dosyć znacząco ją przewyższał. Przejeżdżający samochód oświetlił na moment jego twarz i Harry w sekundzie olśniło.  
\- Sherlock Holmes – powiedziała z satysfakcją dziennikarki, którą nomen-omen, kiedyś była i pokiwała głową. - Zaszczyt mnie kopnął. Czym mogę służyć?  
Ulubiony detektyw londyńskich mediów zamiast odpowiedzi wypuścił powietrze z płuc z głośnym świstem. Harry szerzej uchyliła drzwi.  
\- Wejdź do środka, bo mi zimno – burknęła, chowając ręce w szerokich rękawach swetra i w efekcie rozciągając go jeszcze bardziej. – Pijesz kawę, herbatę czy masz ochotę na coś mocniejszego?  
  
*  
  
Sherlock urwał się z wesela w chwili, kiedy wszystko stało się za bardzo – za bardzo głośne, za bardzo jaskrawe, za bardzo uciążliwe. Chłodne powietrze na szczęście otrzeźwiło jego umysł, to dobrze, myśli, przez ostatnie tygodnie nie był sobą, te serwetki składane w łabędzie, mowy weselne, usadzanie gości przy stole i uspokajanie Mary –  
  
Mary wyglądała dzisiaj wyjątkowo pięknie.  
  
– to całe udawanie zaczęło go męczyć. Oczywiście, zrobił to dla Johna, to bardzo miłe z jego strony, że go poprosił, a John był, jest i będzie jego najlepszym przyjacielem –  
  
John jest nareszcie szczęśliwy.  
  
– nie sądził jednak, że jeszcze dziś wieczorem będzie walił do drzwi jego rodzonej siostry, której, notabene, nigdy nie poznał. Właściwie dlaczego nie? John poznał Mycrofta, widział go wielokrotnie, jego przeklęty starszy braciszek sam się przedstawił, zazdrosny o to, że Sherlock znalazł sobie kogoś, z kim może –  
  
I będą mieli dziecko.  
  
– z kim mógł rozwiązywać sprawy. Natomiast Sherlock nigdy nie widział Harry poza jednym jedynym zdjęciem w portfelu Johna, co wskazywało na wciąż silne uczucie sentymentalne, pomimo zerwania rodzinnych więzi. Wiedział gdzie mieszka, oczywiście, że wiedział, gdzie mieszka, trudno tego nie wiedzieć, mając do dyspozycji listę weselną gości i dokładnie zgadnął, kogo ma się spodziewać - kobieta, czterdzieści pięć lat, licencjat z dziennikarstwa i nauk społecznych, od trzech miesięcy bezrobotna, ma problemy z alkoholem, jej ostatnia przelotna znajomość zakończyła się dwa tygodnie temu z winy drugiej kobiety, ale wcale tego nie żałuje, bo tak naprawdę zależy jej tylko na Clarze i dobrze o tym wie, chociaż sama nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała.  
Po zszokowanej minie Harriet poznał, że większość tych rozmyślań wyraził na głos. No cóż. Zdarza się.  
\- John mówił, że jesteś… specyficzny - powiedziała Harry, stawiając na stole dwa kubki parującej herbaty, do jednego z nich szczodrze dolewając rumu. – Ale nie powiedział, że aż tak.  
Sherlock przerzucił stos pogniecionych kolorowych ubrań – w tym mieszkaniu ubrania walały się dosłownie wszędzie – z krzesła na podłogę, po czym usiadł.  
\- Specyficzny?  
\- Dokładniej określił to jako: manipulujący ludźmi socjopata bez serca, zagrożenie dla zdrowia i życia – rozwinęła Harry, rozwalając się w fotelu i dmuchając do kubka z herbatą. – Ale nie chciałam wdawać się w zbędne szczegóły.  
Sherlock popatrzył na nią uważniej. Była jeszcze drobniejsza niż jej brat, miała na sobie tylko ten okropny sweter – modowe bezguście musi być uwarunkowane genetycznie, pomyślał Sherlock - i sprane figi, ale nie była ani trochę speszona; krótko ostrzyżone blond włosy opadały jej na czoło i patrzyła na niego, trochę jaśniejszymi, co prawda, ale zawsze, oczami Johna.  
Sherlock przełknął ślinę, po czym sięgnął po herbatę, próbując ubrać w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. Harry mu na to nie pozwoliła.  
\- A więc jednak się hajtnęli – powiedziała nieco za głośno i za wesoło, by nie zwrócił na to uwagi i łyknęła porządnie ze swojego kubka, obserwując Sherlocka równie badawczo, jak on ją. Odchrząknął.  
\- Byłaś zaproszona – wytknął jej – I do tego nie przyszłaś. Nie mogę zdecydować, czy czujesz się winna, że znów zawiodłaś Johna, czy to po prostu nudny, banalny wstyd, że w ciągu ostatniego półrocza trzy razy łamałaś przysięgi abstynencji, po tym, jak obiecywałaś Johnowi, że się zmienisz…  
\- Jak…  
\- Te bezsensowne kolorowe bransoletki, które oznaczają czas wstrzemięźliwości. Nosisz niebieską, która oznacza zaledwie dwa tygodnie, mimo że w kuchni leżała fioletowa, którą zakładasz po pół roku. Wątpię, że nałożyłaś niebieską tylko dlatego, że podkreśla twoje oczy. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się kwaśno, by w sekundę później spoważnieć.  
\- Jak śmiesz…  
\- Jestem dobrym drużbą. A ty jesteś…  
\- Pijaczką – dokończyła Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. – Pijaczką, która nie stanowi intelektualnego wyzwania dla wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa, kwalifikowanego ćpuna po Cambridge’u, który wszem i wobec prezentuje swą wyższość, nie! – pogroziła ostrzegawczo Sherlockowi, który już-już szykował się do odparowania ciosu – nie przerywaj mi, doskonale wiesz, ze zresearchowałam twój życiorys tak samo rzetelnie, jak ty zrobiłeś to z moim i nie waż się mówić mi, co zrobiłam źle, bo to nie do ciebie twój młodszy brat pukał, kiedy byłeś nawalony w trzy dupy i nawet nie miałeś szans otworzyć mu drzwi, chociaż tak bardzo cię potrzebował, bo wywnętrzał się, jak bardzo brakuje mu kogoś, kogo uważał za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela! – głos Harry Watson podniósł się niebezpiecznie.  
\- Ważna dla Johna – dokończył cicho Sherlock. Harry zamrugała szybko, zaskoczona.  
\- O-och.  
Cisza wisiała pomiędzy nimi jak ciężka, zakurzona teatralna kurtyna. Harriet przygryzła wargi, była to pierwsza oznaka speszenia, jaką Sherlock zdołał u niej zaobserwować, i w końcu sięgnęła po sprane dżinsy. Sherlock potargał sobie włosy, zanim wrócił do przerwanego wątku:  
\- Chcesz coś zobaczyć?  
\- Co? – spojrzenie siostry Johna było nieufne i Sherlock nie mógł jej za to winić. Zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Sam nie wiem, myślałem o pewnej sprawie, którą nie miałem czasu się zająć. Nic specjalnego, seria morderstw w okolicach Finchley. Prawdopodobnie porachunki gangów, ale ofiarami są wyłącznie rudowłose kobiety, więc wygląda dość interesująco.  
\- Proponujesz mi oglądanie trupów – powtórzyła Harriet powoli, jakby potrzebowała dłuższej chwili na przyswojenie tej informacji. – Kolekcji nieboszczyków załatwionych przez rudzielca, który ma narąbane w głowie lepiej, niż Cyganka w tobołki. Taa, jasne, już lecę.  
\- Nie-nie-nie-nie! – zaprotestował żywo – nic nie rozumiesz, jak zwykle zresztą…  
Uniosła brwi i pomachała mu ręką tuż przed nosem.  
\- Widzisz mnie pierwszy raz w życiu na te swoje piękne błękitne oczy, halo, tu Ziemia!  
Sherlock jęknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i rozluźnił węzeł krawata pod szyją. Czyżby popełnił błąd?  
\- Ty - jako człowiek – wyjaśnił ze znużeniem – Ludzie zazwyczaj nic nie rozumieją, wszystko poplątałaś, to ofiary mają rude włosy…  
\- Naturalne czy farbowane? – zapytała Harriet. Przechyliła się przez oparcie fotela i grzebała w stercie ciuchów, zawzięcie czegoś w nich szukając. Sherlock zastygł w bezruchu.  
\- Co powiedziałaś?  
\- Pytałam, czy są naturalne, czy farbowane. Wiesz, że naturalnie rude włosy są coraz rzadsze, prawda? Paradoksalnie jest to najpopularniejszy kolor, na jaki farbują się kobiety.  
\- To oczywiste! – wrzasnął Sherlock, zrywając się z miejsca, a oczy błyszczały mu jak w gorączce. Jak mógł nie sprawdzić tego wcześniej? Badał życiorysy ofiar, szukając podobieństw - właściwie żadnych, dwie studentki, jedna architektury, druga geologii, pracownica jednego z największych banków Anglii, nauczycielka, kucharka, kierowca autobusu, wiek wahający się od 21 do 45 lat, ofiary nie były ze sobą spokrewnione, jedna była Francuzką, jedna Irlandką, pozostałe pochodziły z okolic Londynu, nicnicnicnicNIC! – zapominając o tak istotnej sprawie.  
Złapał Harry za ramiona, obrócił ją z taką szybkością, że przestała z wrażenia oddychać i pocałował.  
W czoło.  
\- Jesteś cudowna, niesłychana, fantastyczna!  
\- Gdzie z łapami – warknęła Harriet, odsuwając się stanowczo i wyciągając spod fotela to, czego szukała – stłamszony, beżowy płaszcz. Strzepnęła go, założyła go na siebie i pokazała Sherlockowi drzwi.  
\- Wychodzimy. Może nie jestem dla Johna ulubionym członkiem rodziny, ale wiem, że urwałby mi łeb, gdybym puściła cię samego. Już-już. Panowie przodem.  
Kiedy zamykała drzwi, Sherlock nie mógł się powstrzymać:  
\- Jesteś siostrą Johna – powiedział z satysfakcją, stawiając na sztorc kołnierz płaszcza. Wiało.  
Przypatrzyła mu się z uwagą. Schowała klucze do kieszeni.  
\- Taa. Ale nie jestem Johnem – odparła, ruszając żwawo z miejsca.  
Sherlock poczuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło.  
  
*  
  
Kilka godzin, pościgów i jednego złapanego złoczyńcę później siedzieli nad rybą z frytkami w małej, zatłoczonej knajpce nad Tamizą, w której mogli porozmawiać na chłodno, a przede wszystkim – gdzie nikt nie powinien ich podsłuchać. Takie detale są ważne, pomyślał Sherlock, rozglądając się dookoła.  
Harry pociągnęła z butelki łyk piwa, zagryzając frytkami.  
\- Powinieneś dać się opatrzyć tej miłej pielęgniarce w Świętym Barcie. Wygądasz ohopnie. – ostatnie słowa zostały wyjątkowo zniekształcone, kiedy wepchnęła sobie do ust zbyt dużo frytek. Sherlock musnął szramę wierzchem dłoni. Wciąż krwawiła, cholera. Przybudówka, na której zaczaił się w porcie nie była aż tak wytrzymała, jak ją oceniał.  
\- Głupstwo – mruknął, przyciskając do policzka chusteczkę i sięgnął po kęs ryby, chociaż skóra piekła go i paliła, przeszkadzając w jedzeniu.  
\- Ona tak nie uważa – powiedziała lekko Harriet, prosząc barmankę o kolejnego budweisera. Sherlock zaklął cicho pod nosem.  
\- Ona? – uniósł brwi w wyrazie uprzejmego zainteresowania, chociaż doskonale wiedział, do czego zmierza.  
\- Ta pielęgniarka z Barta. Kocha się w tobie. To widać.  
\- Molly jest zaręczona. I jest patologiem, nie pielęgniarką – syknął Sherlock, bardziej z bólu niż z irytacji, bo nie zamierzał dyskutować o oczywistych faktach. Szkoda na to czasu. Harriet spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i otarła tłuste palce serwetką.  
\- Skarbie, ona może założyć nawet harem. To niczego nie zmienia. Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że bardzo chętnie pobawiłaby się z tobą w lekarza – zachichotała Harry w głąb szklanki. – Zresztą – dorzuciła, wzruszając ramionami – mój brat od dwudziestu czterech godzin jest żonaty. Jak mówiłam, to niczego nie zmienia. Hej – popatrzyła na niego – myślisz, że pozwolisz mi na jeszcze jedno, czy naskarżysz na mnie Johnowi? – wskazała pomalowanym na czerwono paznokciem pustą szklankę.  
Sherlock milczał. Głowa ciążyła mu jakby była z kamienia.  
\- Cokolwiek insynuujesz… - zaczął. Głos zawiódł go w połowie zdania. Harriet spojrzała na niego poważnie, a jej oczy miały niebezpiecznie znajomy, zmartwiony odcień.  
\- Ja nie insynuuję. Ja wiem.  
\- Nic, co sobie wyobraziłaś…  
Złapała go za rękaw, przyciągając bliżej. Pachniała alkoholem, kremem i jakimś obcym, owocowym zapachem.  
\- Ja wiem, Sherlocku.  
\- A czy Clara wie, że podczas ostatniej wizyty w jej mieszkaniu oprócz nakarmienia kota i podlania kwiatków, ukradłaś jej perfumy? – mruknął Sherlock prosto w jej ucho i uścisk na rękawie zelżał nieznacznie. Popatrzyła na niego, jakby dopiero teraz w pełni go doceniła.  
\- Touché.  
Przez chwilę milczeli, rysując niewidzialne wzory na powierzchni stolika (Harriet) i obserwując przeciętnie wyglądającą parę w średnim wieku (Sherlock).  
\- Sądzisz, że dałaby mi swój numer? – zapytała Harriet, kiwając głową w stronę młodziutkiej ciemnowłosej kelnerki, biegającej od stolika do stolika z niemożliwą wręcz prędkością, biorąc pod uwagę wysokość jej obcasów.  
\- Sądzę, że nie zamierzam udzielać ci rad takiego rodzaju.  
\- I słusznie.  
\- Sądzę też, że przydałby mi się nowy asystent do rozwiązywania spraw.  
\- Sądzisz, że ktoś nazwiskiem Watson mógłby się sprawdzić? – spytała Harry obojętnie, wbijając wzrok w zegar wiszący nad barem. Sherlock odetchnął głęboko, właśnie w tej chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że o to chodziło mu od samego początku.  
\- Być może. Dopóki poprzedni nie wróci z wakacji.  
\- To mogą być długie wakacje – przestrzegła Harriet, zwilżając językiem wargi. Sherlock pokiwał głową, mając wrażenie, że jeśli przeciągną to jeszcze o chwilę, usłyszy cichy odgłos własnego pękającego serca.  
\- Wiem.  
Znajome oczy, tylko o ton jaśniejsze od tamtych, spojrzały na niego ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Niezła z nas para – mruknęła Harriet po cichu. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy myśli w tej chwili o kobiecie, której zdjęcie wciąż stało u niej na gzymsie kominka i doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie tak. Przeklęte uczucia. Tyle z nimi problemów.  
Kiedy telefon w jego kieszeni zawibrował, z ulgą odwrócił wzrok.  
\- George. Tak. Na miłość boską, Lestrade, chyba nie mam obowiązku pamiętać twojego imienia! Nie. Tak. Nie. Gdzie? Ofiara jadła poprzednio krewetki?  
Harry mimowolnie uniosła brwi. Sherlock przewrócił oczami, jakby wszystko co mówił, miało jakikolwiek sens.  
\- Kierunek: City – powiedział skrótowo, wstając od stolika i kładąc na nim banknot. – Wygląda na to, że gra toczy się dalej. A my – oczy mu zalśniły, kiedy zobaczył, że Harriet zbiera się od stolika – wciąż jesteśmy w grze.


End file.
